Sheet material is manufactured into many different products. The sheet material is moved through processing equipment by a series of rollers, typically in pairs, that effectively pull the sheet material. The rollers, called nip rollers, are normally positioned on opposite sides of the material. One roller engages one side and the other roller engages the opposite side. Typically, one roller is driven, and one roller rotates freely. The nip rollers are generally positioned on the downstream end of the machine.
The intermediate spacing between the adjacent rollers is critical since the rollers must sufficiently engage the material to pull it through between the roller, and thus through the processing machine. The intermediate spacing must be consistent along the length of the rollers (between the opposing ends of the adjacent rollers) to consistently engage the sheet material along its width, so the sheet material is pulled evenly through the machine.
Air pressure has been used to hold the nip rollers closed, but this means alone allows the intermediate spacing between the nip rollers to vary along the length of the rollers as the material is pulled through the machine. This causes the sheet material to wander side to side on the nip rollers.
Screw-down mechanical adjustments for adjusting the intermediate spacing have been used. However, this does not allow the sheet material to be loaded on unloaded into the machine quickly or conveniently.
What is needed is a nip roller adjustment assembly to allow the accurate and precise adjustment of the intermediate spacing between the adjacent nip rollers to facilitate the movement of the sheet material through the machine in a straight manner, and at the same time allow the sheet material to be loaded and unloaded quickly, conveniently and safely.
It is with the forgoing problems in mind that the instant invention was developed.